


between flower petals and glass

by iswritinat02



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Age manipulation cause I say so, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Detective! au, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kashima Hiiragi/ Yagi Shizusumi if you squint, M/M, Pinning Uenoyama, Ueki Ryou/Itaya Shougo if u squint really hard, mentioned of sex, no beta we die like men, this fandom needs AUs n im here to deliver it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswritinat02/pseuds/iswritinat02
Summary: Uenoyama is an amateur private detective, bored and gradually losing his passion until he met a college student whose past would shape his future.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, past Kaji Akihiko/ Murata Ugetsu, past Satou Mafuyu/ Yoshida Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	between flower petals and glass

**Author's Note:**

> I know Given is all about fluff and angsty with all light feelings and the normalcy, but, the idea hit me harddd.  
> Typos n grammar errors ahead.

I see the same dream

  
  


again

  
  


and again.

  
  


____

  
  


“Uenoyama!”

  
  


A chirpy voice rang, gaining a “hmm” sound from the man whose name was chanted.

  
  


“Hey, you wanna go buy bread? Let’s go.”

  
  


Itaya nudged the dark-haired male lightly, only to be brushed off by the grumpy creases between brows and an even “ah.”

  
  


“I’m tired, I’ll pass.”

  
  


Ritsuka yawned and stretched his arms while the orange-haired male whined something about playing sports and so outside. Of course, he declined, it’s not like he had all the fresh vigour in his highschool years.

  
  


Raven hair slowly exited the building, thinking about the nearby library.

  
  


It used to be an old bookshop, mostly trading second-hands but after the owner's death, his offspring turned it into a library for the local community. Due to the antiquated structure and rumours about the haunted entities, the establishment was tranquil with scarcity of human’s silhouette. 

  
  


Like usual, Ritsuka slid between the rusty door frame, travelled further inside where piles of books posed as a temporary abode to him. It was like a second home to be honest, when he’s too lazy to go back to his office or have all-nighters at Ueki’s department (Ueki and Itaya were always insisting on him staying there but privacy is needed between people who are more than friends).

  
  


After taking a few more turns there laid the familiar timber table, frequent heaps of documents, yet, a strange figure.

  
  


Ritsuka was dumbfounded, staring at his weekly seat which was casually taken by a complete otherworld boy. He was sleeping, fluffy mop of pinkish curls shined with all the delight of sunlight warth, while the figure nuzzled against a thick file, small, peaceful but subtly vulnerable. Ritsuka had a sudden urge to comb his fingers through the cotton locks and wrap the boy in all the love of this world, but the notion evaporated as fast as it condensed. 

  
  


“...Oi, don’t just sleep there.”

  
  


Ritsuka’s shock swiftly morphed into anger, and before he could say anything, the stranger sluggishly craned up, stared at him with round, coral pupils. His youth was evident by his features, oh so boyish curves from smooth cheeks to meek eyes.

  
  


Ritsuka tried to recall any image related to the boy in front of him. It didn’t take the raven-haired man long to realize the other’s a local denizen, Ritsuka had seen him at least once.

  
  


The boy’s expression was neutral, if he had any emotion to show at all, and quietly glided to the chair at the far end of the table. Seemingly catched the other’s confusion, he motioned “go ahead” at the empty seat that Ritsuka might have bore holes in his face for.

  
  


“Why’s he offering me a seat?”

  
  


Ritsuka took the suggestion nonetheless.

  
  


“You know, you could’ve just said something, weirdo.” He drops his heavy ass on the old furniture. “Also, isn’t that the case from 3 years ago?”

  
  


The boy immediately shifted, stared at the other with wide eyes. Ritsuka wasn't convinced he had done enough good deeds in his life for that breathtaking sight.

  
  


“That case hit a dead end despite attempts from both authorized departments and private investigations. Although the case closed with “suicide” on the record, the victim’s family and some parts of the public begged to differ. No use bringing this up but the last approach w- wha- wHOA, too close!”

  
  


Ritsuka reached that high-pitched note when his skin tingled with the pink-haired boy’s breath. 

  
  


“You can help me?”

  
  


_He spoke!_ While having a mild crisis about the honey-dripping sounds from those tempting lips, Ritsuka really couldn’t digest the conversation as well as the smaller male’s lack of sense of personal space.

  
  


“What-? I mean I can try? But-”

  
  


The boy was so full of hope that the raven-haired male had no heart to say no. However, the logical self of him reasoned that the case was like a devil’s knot, no one could and nobody ever will give a satisfactory answer. How could he, an amateur detective who’s only familiar with adultery and petty cases, take up such a wild project?

  
  


Ritsuka averted his gaze, implying he might not fit for the job and let awkwardness bleed into the atmosphere. The smaller male gave him a pleading but understanding look before sulkiness draped over his lithe frame, making it heavy with unspoken sadness.

  
  


Oh no, the boy is NOT doing this to him.

  
  


The boy seemed to be smaller than he already was, eyes glisters with tears far more pure than any jewelry there was. And oH MY GOD, IS THAT A _POUT_!??

  
  


“So annoying!!”

Ritsuka aggressively snatched the file from the boy. Fine, he gave in. Happy?

  
  


“You are acting as if it’s the end of the world just because of a minor case.”

  
  


He complained, but the other male had eagerness danced all across his face. The irresistible sight aside, Ritsuka was getting nervous and carefully flipped the pages, breezed through abruptly but enough to have a general overall. 

  
  


The victim was a teenager named Yoshida Yuki, an athletic boy in his 17, sociable and well-known yet, ended his prospective future with alcohol and a messy break up. Or, at least that was what the papers said.

  
  
  


Seriously, the raven-haired male saw no point in mulling over an old case, but Lord was he _weak_. He glanced at the other just in case, and those puppy eyes left no room for further protests.

  
  


Nonetheless, Ritsuka was in a dilemma. The victim had visited and met too many places before his death, and his boyfriend, the main reason for his suicide was under child protection from paparazzo and the public. Plus, he had some doubts about the evidence but reaching out to the police department for details would not prove to be easy.

  
  


He sighed, tired, cornered but was yet to give up. He scanned the text again, starting his investigation with the victim’s boyfriend. Satou Mafuyu. Even in monochrome images, he looked cute, small-framed, a bit droopy with curly hair and round eyes-

  
  


Realization dawned on him as Ritsuka gasped, warily looking up at the person facing him.

  
  


“You are his boyfriend…”

  
  


Ritsuka breathed out, whispery and choked.

  
  


Mafuyu - he had just gathered - plainly stared at him, coral orbs blank. He didn’t show any obvious signs of pain, but Ritsuka felt that apathetic visage of his just spoke volumes of how in agony he was. Or even if he didn’t experience that sensation with immeasurable depth, melancholy grew on him like moss and weeds, gradually sucking all the life out of him without him conscious of.

  
  


Despite a side of him wanting to embrace Mafuyu so tightly that his comfort would squeeze out all of his sorrow, Ritsuka had a hunch that it took only a touch for the fragile boy in front of him to shatter. So he closed the document, his throat felt dry but he trusted his voice would convey what he meant.

  
  


“Look, I don’t want to pry but if you don’t feel like it, we can stop.”

  
  


“I wanted to, so I ask you.”

  
  


Of course, the request was on Mafuyu’s own will but Ritsuka feared that it might be too suffocating for both of them, and just couldn’t afford to hurt the other boy. Knowing one’s boyfriend was killed instead of suicide would be too traumatic, in Ritsuka’s opinion.

  
  


“Please.”

  
  


His voice wasn’t needy, but it ignited an urge to help, to comply in Ritsuka’s guts. He sighed again, fingers pressing his temple then asked:

  
  


“So, you assume he was killed by other people?” Worthless question if not for assurance.

  
  


“I wanted to believe so.”

  
  


Ah, uncertainty and denial. He could relate in milder cases.

  
  


“You see, aside from the fact that Yoshida Yuki got alcohol when being underage, he didn’t lock his door so it would be possible for someone aside from you and his family to get in. Plus, didn’t the report stated that before the incident, Yoshida was famous for his quick wit and already helped the local police twice. He also had various contacts with attorneys thanks to both his mother and his reputation, the probabilities are huge. And-”

  
  


“Please, teach me how to do that!”

  
  


Before he noticed, Mafuyu already closed their distance, grabbed him like a lifeline.

  
  


Not only was Ritsuka taken aback at how an inch away for Mafuyu’s lips to meet his, but also the desperation along with hope gleams so brightly beneath the salmon strands. He wanted to reach out and give the coral orbs’ owner all the comfort he needed, smooth those callouses in his soul and fill the void in his heart with affection and care. 

  
  


Ritsuka gulped hard, enunciated simply but with hidden dedication.

  
  


“OK.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the theme's still emotion-centric but Yuki's death does not sit well with me, the crazy AU idea n my obsession with potential badass side of these exploitable characters.  
> English's not my mother tongue, so I'm self-conscious about it. Constructive comments are always welcomed.


End file.
